ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rythe Farber
Appearance She’s a well built young woman by any standards. Her skin is slightly tanned, but not so much as to look weird with the long white hair that she has. She puts her hair up and has made it obvious to her family that she doesn’t ever plan on dying it all, although the possibilities are endless with white hair. For the most part, her hair is never down, unless she’s sleeping or washing up. Her eyes are almond shaped and a fairly dark green, but due to the white of her hair and her complexion, they tend to look almost black. Like Magpie, whenever her father is nearby she gets feather like markings along her back and arms that move depending on her mood. When she becomes a bird, she’s not a species that exists on earth. The bird is completely white, but it is not a peaceful species. It has a sharp beak and even sharper talons to destroy any predators that come near. It’s a medium sized bird with smooth feathers. Although it doesn’t blend in to anything, it doesn’t matter because the form is temporary and usually used for traveling long distances or trying to escape from someone that’s trying to attack her. If the bird form is in trouble, she’ll usually shift back to a human to get away or to keep people from hurting her. Her fashion is fairly simple and doesn’t always mesh with what’s really in. She likes to wear skinny jeans and tank tops or graphic tees because of how simple it really is. She likes to wear bright colors when she can because she likes to feel happy and the colors help promote happiness. She never really wears shoes, no matter where she is because it’s just more comfortable for her that way. She might wear a simple necklace or earrings if she feels the need to. Personality She’s a very quiet and observant person. She can be loud, but because she doesn’t ever like to let her guard down, she tends to stay reserved. If she was alone with a close friend, she’d be fairly loud just because that’s how she is. Being the youngest of her twelve siblings has made her quite spoiled. She doesn’t like to fight unless she has to and she usually gets what she needs. She doesn’t ever ask for more than that, so when she does get something more than that it tends to be near and dear to her heart. As a healer, she’s very open to learning about people before making a decision about their personality. She’s rather distrusting and relies on the opinions of others to color her own opinion History Her father, Origin, (Who is also Magpie’s ‘grandfather’.) created her as the last of the twelve First Generation demons. After spending thousands upon thousands of earthly years in the demonic realm that she and her children called home, she took off into the real world to explore it. She quickly immersed herself into the culture of each place that she visited and adapted quickly to having a human body. Although she did wind up some highly superstitious places in history, her opinion of humans is rather high. She’s seen them at the worst and at their best. When she was spending time in Europe just as classical music was becoming rapidly popular, she learned to play the piano. Then after a while she started the viola, performing in several, now famous, places. Once modern rock started, she developed an extreme love for drums and quickly picked that up. These are things that she’ll go back to all the time to remind herself of the joys that she felt when she was learning the instrument. After a while, she and her brother, Weston, decided to stop and settle for a bit, after receiving a card from the dorm. The two of them now live in the dorm and Rythe does not plan on leaving anytime soon.